GRADUATION DAY
by Maryline Depp
Summary: They’re all excited about school being over. On Graduation night, Troy has something planned for Gabriella… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**HSM**** : "Graduation Day"**

**SUMMARY**

They're all excited about school being over. On Graduation night, Troy has something planned for Gabriella… **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date :** July 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

The school year was finally over. It was summer time. But, before that was graduation day tomorrow. They were all excited about it. They were outside.

"What are you smiling about?" Chad asked Troy.

"Nothing in particular," he lied, " School's over."

"Yeah right, I can see there's something else, you can't fool me."

Troy whispered in his friend's ear, "I might have a little something planned."

"I'm sure it involves Gabriella," Chad figured out.

Troy shrugged and smiled.

A few feet away the girls were talking about graduation day.

"So, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"A nice blue dress, and you?"

"Green dress."

"I was thinking of a white one," Kelsi said.

"How about you both come to my place an hour early so we can get ready together? Clothes, make-up, hair,… everything." Gabriella proposed.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Taylor said.

Kelsi nodded in approval.

*****

The next morning, the girls were so excited they couldn't keep still. They were thinking about the evening, the summer, friends, lovers…

The boys were calmer. All but Troy who was pretty excited about his plan for later.

Taylor looked at her watch and was happy to see that it was almost time to go to her friend's. She couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed her dress, make-up, purse, and left.

Gabriella heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Kelsi. She was smiling. Shortly after, Taylor showed up.

"Ready to make yourself beautiful, ladies?" Taylor said.

They happily nodded.

Not far away, Chad and Troy were getting ready at Troy's.

"So, what is it you're hiding from us, Troy?" Chad asked.

"Why would I be hiding something?" he teased.

"Oh, c'mon, I know you, I can see it."

"You'll see tonight," was all Troy said.

Chad gave up. He knew it was good news and that was enough for now. It was obvious that Troy wouldn't talk.

"Hey, can I trust you with something?" Troy asked his friend.

"Sure, anything!"

He gave him a red rose.

"Umm, thanks, Troy, but what did I do to deserve this?" Chad teased.

"Don't be silly, it's for Gabriella."

"I don't get it!"

"When I ask you to tonight, can you give it to me so I can give it to her?" Troy asked.

Chad looked confused but agreed, "You're weird, you know!"

Troy smiled.

Over an hour later, the girls were at school, backstage, waiting for the moment to come on stage as they heard their name. The boys were waiting in another line. The names were starting to be called. One by one they came on stage to get their diploma. The families were taking pictures. Everyone was happy, smiling, even dancing and singing.

"We did it, Gabriella," Troy said.

"I know, it's great! Now it's summer time!"

"But before that," Troy started, checked his pocket, grabbed Gabriella and went for the mike on stage.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Everybody, listen up, I have an announcement to make," he said.

Everyone was looking, staring. Gabriella didn't understand. He held her hand.

"Gabriella, I've never felt happier than since I met you! You're beautiful and smart and you mean the world to me."

Gabriella was confused. Why was she on stage with him and why was everybody staring?

"You're everything to me, Gabriella. I never want to be apart from you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Troy kneeled in front of her and opened a small box. Inside was a beautiful ring.

"I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I do know that I want to share it with you, forever," he paused, "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was happening. It felt like a dream. It was even better.

_Am I awake?_ She wondered and shook her head to come back to reality.

"Yes, Troy Bolton, I want to marry you," she said between sobs.

She was happy, tears ran down her cheeks.

"I hope it's happy tears," he teased.

"You silly!" she said, smiling.

He got back on his feet and kissed her. Everyone applauded.

"I knew it!" Chad said.

Troy gestured for Chad to give him the red rose.

"And this is for you," he said as he gave it to Gabriella, "I love you so much!"

"I love you even more," she said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's for real!" Taylor said excited.

Sharpay looked jealous. She still applauded but didn't say anything nice. Her brother, Ryan, went to congratulate the happy couple along with all their friends.

That night, Troy and Gabriella both went to bed with stars in their eyes.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
